


vanilla crusher and chocolachino

by kate_l



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: «мои отношения с Энтони Маки являются главным в знакомстве с этим парнем»
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> маленький сборничек по макстэну, который есть и на фикбуке тоже  
> не хочу никого оскорбить своей писаниной, с огромным уважением отношусь к актёрам и их личным жизням. читайте, что я просто решила утолить свой шипперский голод

— Хэй, Секси Себас!

Себастиан успевает только обернуться на громкий и слишком довольный оклик, как его сжимают в крепких и надёжных объятиях. Он ойкает от неожиданности и слышит тихий смешок Маки, который легонько похлопывает его по спине и не отпускает, задерживая объятия.

Прикрыв глаза, Стэн улыбается и позволяет себе спокойно выдохнуть. Ну наконец-то.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Чоколачино.

— Ещё бы ты не скучал.

Он весело фыркает и чуть отстраняется, сразу же попадая под смертельно любимый прищур карих глаз. В тёплом взгляде напротив — искрящиеся огоньки веселья и озорства, плещущееся море невероятной нежности и ничем не прикрытая любовь; он знает, что смотрит сейчас на Энтони точно так же открыто и влюблённо, видит это в широкой понимающей улыбке и лёгком наклоне головы, но ничего не может поделать с собой.

Себастиан по уши влюблён в Энтони и знает, что это чувство взаимно.

Длинные тёмные пальцы мягко касаются гладко выбритой щеки, и Маки, не прерывая их гляделок, подушечками ведёт выше по скуле, к виску, лаская прохладную кожу лёгкими прикосновениями, и убирает постоянно спадающую прядь волос за ухо.

— Можешь выдохнуть, дорогой.

А ведь он даже и не заметил, что задержал дыхание… Но ничего удивительного: рядом с Энтони он всегда будто бы немного выпадал из реальности, с головой окунаясь в окружающее его тепло и отдаваясь во власть собственных чувств, как, например, сейчас. Громко выдохнув, Стэн судорожно облизывает губы и улыбается, предвкушая первый после достаточно долгой разлуки поцелуй.

У Маки есть одна привычка, в какой-то мере странная, но безумно милая и приятная: почти каждый раз, когда он хочет что-то сказать или просто поцеловать своего парня, Энтони сначала ласково касается его щеки, потом убирает прядь тёмных волос за ухо и уже потом мягко целует, не напирая. В самом начале их странных отношений Себастиан удивлённо зависал на пару мгновений после каждого такого действия, вызывая довольный смех Маки, и глупо хлопал глазами, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Со временем он привык и даже начал с нетерпением ждать этих поцелуев; было что-то такое особенное в уверенных и спокойных действиях Энтони, отчего в груди счастье ворочалось маленьким тёплым клубочком.

Будто прочитав чужие мысли, Маки подаётся вперёд и мягко целует его, и, господи-боже, как же сильно, оказывается, Себастиан скучал по этим поцелуям, по ласковым прикосновениям, по самому Энтони. Полтора месяца вынужденной разлуки, в течение которых они могли только перебрасываться сообщениями и созваниваться по вечерам, уже не кажутся такой ужасной и долгой пыткой, когда сильная ладонь знакомой тяжестью ложится на затылок, сжимая пряди, а Энтони углубляет поцелуй, свободной рукой прижимая его ближе к себе за талию, и Себастиан стонет, обнимая его за шею; если они сейчас не остановятся, то он трахнет его прямо здесь, в ближайшем укромном уголке съёмочной площадки, и тогда…

— Себ, тихо, остановись-ка, — Энтони разрывает поцелуй, чуть отклоняясь, когда Себастиан цепляет пальцами пуговицу на джинсах. Он накрывает его подрагивающие пальцы своими и мягко убирает руку от ширинки, вздыхая. — Я понимаю, что тебе хочется, и мне хочется тоже, очень, — Стэн хмыкает и бросает мимолётный взгляд на бугор на чужих штанах, — но давай подождём до вечера, хорошо?

— Ты вредный.

— Нет, просто не хочу, чтобы нас засекли.

Маки аккуратно заправляет прядь за ухо, целует его в кончик носа, заставляя смешно поморщиться, и сразу же отстраняется. Себастиан проводит пятерней по волосам и не может оторвать взгляда от обтянутой тёмно-синими джинсами задницы, когда любимый уходит.

— Увидимся вечером, Чоколачино!

Энтони оборачивается через плечо и смеётся, подмигивая.

Да, вот теперь всё хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

Чужие пальцы лёгкой щекоткой пробегают по шее, вытягивая из полудрёмы, мягко надавливают на выступающие позвонки, цепляют отросшие распущенные пряди, собирая в хвостик.

— Энтони.

Он даже не открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться в том, что за спиной действительно стоит Маки, а не кто-нибудь другой. Себастиан знает, чувствует каждой клеточкой тела, что это Энтони, знает и не сдерживает лёгкой улыбки, когда слышит довольный смешок.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Совершенно ничего, — Энтони хмыкает, подходит ближе, пропуская каштановые пряди между пальцев, и Стэн при желании может откинуть голову назад, опереться затылком о скрытый серой футболкой живот, почувствовать жар чужой кожи, но не делает этого, просто устраиваясь удобнее в кресле.

Энтони мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песню, пока распутывает волосы, разделяя на три равные части, даже чуть покачивается в такт мелодии, перекидывая пряди и затягивая их потуже, чтобы будущая косичка продержалась как можно дольше.

Иногда Себастиана искренне поражала эта зацикленность Энтони на его волосах. Ещё с «Другой войны» на различных интервью тот редко только начал вроде бы в шутку отвешивать комплименты его шевелюре, достаточно редко, чтобы обращать на это какое-то серьёзное внимание. Во время съёмок и пресс-тура «Гражданской войны» Себастиан то краснел, то бледнел всякий раз, когда Маки говорил что-то такое про его волосы, и смущался как подросток, не находя слов для ответа. В свободные от съёмок дни, которые они по максимуму старались проводить вместе, Энтони частенько любил медленно перебирать его пряди, накручивая на пальцы или просто гладя. А во время секса Энтони частенько хватал его за волосы, не слишком больно, но довольно ощутимо сжимая влажные пряди, и Себастиан никогда никому не признается в этом, но он просто обожает, когда его парня так заносит…

— Блять!

Он морщится, когда Энтони слишком резко дёргает прядь, и не сдерживает ругательство. Стоящий чуть поодаль и разговаривающий с кем-то по телефону Крис удивлённо оборачивается к ним, а Маки только качает ему головой, мол «всё нормально, не обращай внимания», и Эванс пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к своему разговору.

— Прости, дорогуша, — Энтони склоняется к нему и мягко целует в лоб, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове, — я не специально.

Ещё бы он специально сделал это. Себастиан недовольно вздыхает и старается вообще не шевелиться, чтобы Маки случайно не сделал так ещё раз.

Один из минусов длинных волос — они постоянно путаются, и порой, чтобы распутать пряди, приходится приложить немного силы. Это не то чтобы прям больно, скорее просто неприятно, и Себастиан правда рад, что после съёмок последних «Мстителей» избавится от этой гривы, ведь у него новые съёмки не за горами, а там нужна короткая стрижка. Вот только Энтони ещё об этом не знает… Интересно, он сильно расстроится из-за этого?

— Готово!

Перед глазами появляется чужой телефон, и Стэн молча рассматривает себя с косичкой в отражении фронтальной камеры, еле сдерживая смех: взрослый бородатый мужик с довольно аккуратной девчачьей причёской на голове и хмурым взглядом, который теребит кончик перекинутой через плечо косы. Хорошо, что по близости нет папарации, которые могли бы снять его в таком довольно странном образе.

— Ты придурок.

— Ага, — Энтони нагибается вперёд, не сдерживая широкой солнечной улыбки, и Себастиан улыбается ему в ответ, просто не может не улыбнуться. Он кладёт ладонь ему на щёку и опять сходит с ума от этого непривычного, но приятного ощущения жесткой аккуратной бородки под пальцами.

Как же она идёт ему, господи. Себастиан просто с ума сходил от этого нового — слишком красивого и горячего — образа Сэма в «Войне Бесконечности», и Энтони прекрасно знал об этом, используя неожиданный козырь в своих целях (к обоюдному согласию и удовольствию обоих, конечно же).

Они оба были помешанными друг на друге, больными на всю голову. Но им нравилось, а это главное.

— Мне нравится твоя борода.

— А мне твоя грива, Секси Себас.

Он притягивает к себе Маки за шею для поцелуя, и Энтони конечно же с удовольствием отвечает, пальцами сжимая спинку кресла. И плевать, что сейчас самый разгар съёмочного дня, что вокруг много людей и кто угодно может их увидеть, плевать! Стэн не может больше терпеть. Будь его воля, он бы прямо сейчас увёл Энтони отсюда в свой трейлер и не выпускал бы оттуда весь оставшийся день, и следующий, и следующий тоже.

Целоваться в такой позе очень неудобно, приходится сильно вытягивать шею и неудобно поворачивать голову, чтобы найти правильный угол, чтобы стало ещё лучше, слаще, горячее, и Энтони перемещает вес на другую руку, хватаясь за ручку и наклоняясь немного вправо, чтобы стало чуточку легче. Себастиан довольно выдыхает и тянется чуть вперёд, ближе, пальцами проводит по тёмной щеке, дурея от покалывания бороды, и он хочет убраться отсюда прямо сейчас, уйти вместе с Маки в трейлер, и—

— Эм, парни?

Крис не смотрит на них, неловко топчась на месте, и Себастиан разочарованно стонет, когда Энтони отстраняется, оставляя напоследок лёгкий поцелуй на губах. Господи, Эванс, ну почему ты не мог поговорить с Дауни ещё немного, а?

— Там Руссо уже зовут. Пора начинать.

— Мы сейчас подойдём.

Эванс почти убегает от них подальше, и Стэн думает, что тот просто слишком давно не виделся с Робертом и сейчас просто завидует им.

— Я не хочу никуда идти.

— Надо, Себ, — Маки убирает короткую выбившуюся прядку за ухо, ласково улыбаясь. Себастиан видит его голодный взгляд, который идёт вразрез со всей нежностью в действиях, видит и знает, что у него сейчас точно такой же открытый и горячий.

Ну почему этот чертов перерыв закончился так быстро?

— Мы продолжим вечером, Рапунцель.

— Что?..

Энтони весело смеётся и подмигивает, отходя от него. Себастиан смущённо теребит кончик косички и по-глупому счастливо улыбается. Как жаль, что волосы ему всё-таки придётся отстричь.


	3. Chapter 3

Стрелки на часах ползут как-то слишком медленно. Себастиан смотрит на чёрный циферблат (уже в четвёртый-пятый-шестой раз за последнюю минуту) и тихо выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Энтони сказал: «Скоро буду на месте». Сказал: «Пятнадцать минут, дорогой». И потом весело рассмеялся в трубку на усталое ворчание Стэна: «Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Секси Себас».

Они не виделись с конца августа. Два месяца. Десять недель. Семьдесят один день. Не то чтобы Себастиан прям считал дни в разлуке, совсем нет, он ведь ещё не настолько увяз во всём этом. Просто память хорошая, и календарь постоянно оказывался перед глазами.

От предвкушения сердце в груди бьётся часто-часто и оглушающе громко. Пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда он проводит ладонью по новой причёске — короткой и совсем немного непривычной, специально для нового образа уже привычного Баки Барнса, — по виску стекает капля пота. Себастиан стирает её подушечкой указательного пальца и облизывает пересохшие губы, открывая глаза, бегло осматриваясь по сторонам.

Пятнадцать минут, от которых осталось уже пять, тянутся бесконечно долго. Маки всё ещё где-то в пути, но не звонит и не пишет ничего, и ожидание просто убивает Стэна.

Пять минут, триста секунд, просто ничтожно малое время во всех отношениях, но тянется оно как резина.

Себастиан проверяет телефон, оглядывается по сторонам, всматриваясь в лица спешащих по своим делам обычных людей, кидает взгляд на часы. Ему кажется, что вот прямо сейчас он свихнётся, если Энтони в эту самую минуту не окажется рядом.

Оказывается увяз он во всём этом по самые уши. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось или он был против, совсем нет, просто… странно и совсем немного — страшно.

— Давно ждёшь?

Он даже подпрыгивает на месте от лёгкого испуга, волчком разворачиваясь на месте, и сразу же попадает под внимательный и весёлый взгляд смертельно-любимых карих глаз.

Энтони улыбается во все тридцать два, чуть щурится на солнце и выглядит просто потрясающе в этой чёрной кожаной куртке и белом поло. Он смотрит на Стэна поверх очков — не солнечных даже, а самых обычных, в толстой чёрной оправе, — а Себастиан сглатывает вязкую слюну и дёргает воротник своей кофты.

Все его мысли сейчас — банальное «валить и трахать», но винить его в этом нельзя: Энтони слишком прекрасен, слишком сексуален, черт возьми. И если бы Маки узнал, то непременно рассмеялся бы, а потом подмигнул бы и улыбнулся многообещающе.

Они не виделись два месяца — мелочь в некоторых масштабах, но целая вечность для влюблённого по уши Себастиана.

— Нет. Только пришёл.

— Ну конечно, — Маки качает головой, отпуская ручку чемодана, и делает шаг вперёд, к нему.

И, боже, наконец-то. Себастиан опускает дрожащие ресницы и обнимает его, не скрывая счастливой улыбки. Энтони мягко целует его в коротко стриженный висок и пару раз легонько похлопывает по спине, обозначая своё присутствие.

— Я тоже очень скучал по тебе, дорогой.

Себастиан тихо выдыхает и утыкается лбом в чужое плечо. Ожидание определённо того стоило.  



End file.
